Princesa Cadance/Galería
Segunda Temporada Una Boda en Canterlot, Parte 1 :Artículo principal: Una Boda en Canterlot, Parte 1. Una boda en canterlot primera parte 25.jpg Una boda en canterlot primera parte 26.jpg Una boda en canterlot primera parte 29.jpg Una boda en canterlot primera parte 27.jpg|Princesa Cadance poniendo una venda en la herida de Twilight Una boda en canterlot primera parte 28.jpg Una boda en canterlot primera parte 31.jpg|Rayos de sol al despertar, choca los cascos y luego a saludar Una boda en canterlot primera parte 32.jpg Una boda en canterlot primera parte 33.jpg Una boda en canterlot primera parte 34.jpg Una Boda en Canterlot, Parte 2 :Artículo principal: Una Boda en Canterlot, Parte 2. Imageespera .jpg Princess Cadance seeing Twilight S2E26.png Cadance sad singing.PNG Cadance sad singing 2.PNG Cadance sad singing 6.PNG Cadance sad singing 7.PNG Cadance sad singing 8.PNG Cadance sad singing 9.PNG|Yo lo amo sin dudar, y pienso en el, no hay màs Cadance sad singing 10.png|¡Mi amor puede volar! Cadance sad singing 13.PNG Una boda en Canterlot Segunda Parte 13.jpg Una boda en Canterlot Segunda Parte 16.jpg Princess Cadance not my! S2E26.png Una boda en Canterlot Segunda Parte 48.jpg Una boda en Canterlot Segunda Parte 49.jpg Una boda en Canterlot Segunda Parte 51.jpg 800px-Princess Cadance and Fluttershy with birds S2E26.png Princess Cadance and Pinkie Pie dancing S2E26.png Cadence walking S2E26.png Una boda en Canterlot Segunda Parte 56.jpg Tercera Temporada El Imperio de Cristal, Parte 1 :Artículo principal: El Imperio de Cristal, Parte 1. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance window S03E01.png Celestia and Luna looking at the window depicting Shining Armor and Princess Cadance S3E01.png Lpce.png MLP FIM S03E01 - Her Magic Won't Last Forever.png El Imperio de Cristal, Parte 2 :Artículo principal: El Imperio de Cristal, Parte 2. Ce3.png Ce4.png Ce7.png Ce54.png Ce68.png Ce81.png Ce84.png Corazón de cristal.jpg La Sede de los Juegos :Artículo principal: La Sede de los Juegos. Peinado Tradicional.png S3E12I106.png S3E12I107.png S3E12I108.png S3E12I109.png S3E12I114.png S3E12I115.png S3E12I116.png S3E12I118.png S3E12I119.png S3E12I120.png Peinado Tradicional.png Cura Mágica y Misteriosa :Artículo principal: Cura Mágica y Misteriosa. Cuarta Temporada Tres son Multitud :Artículo principal: Tres son Multitud. Twilight, Rarity, Flash, pegaso de cristal y Cadance 2.png Reverencia de Cadance.png Reverencia de Cadance y las Mane6.png Cadance hablando.png Cadance dando señal a los guardias.png El tren de cristal partiendo de la estacion.png Cadance hablando 2.png Twilight y Cadance.png Pinkie Pie observando a Twilight y Cadance.png Ohh.png|Dos cuñadas conviviendo No permitire que pase nada.png Twilight hablando con Cadance.png Cadance hablando 3.png Cadance mirando una vela.png Twilight hablando con Cadance 2.png La vela transformandose....png Twilight y Cadance gritando.png Twilight y Cadance mirando como se tranforma discord.png Twilight y Cadance mirando seriamente a Discord.png Fiebre azul....png Cadance haciendo un campo de Fuerza.png Cadance hablando 4.png Discord observando el campo de fuerza.png Twilight confundida 2.png Discord hablando 11.png Discord serio 2.png Discord feliz.png Discord tocando el campo de fuerza.png Por favor....png Cadance hablando 5.png Twilight Cadance y Discord.png Uhm.png Cadance aconsejando a Twilight.png Twilight Seria.png Discord con un vaso en la mano.png Discord con un vaso en la mano 2.png Discord con un pañuelo en la mano.png Discord con una taza de te y abejas.png Los Juegos de Equestria :Artículo principal: Los Juegos de Equestria. mlp s4 e24 cadance 1.png mlp s4 e24 cadance 2.png mlp s4 e24 cadance 3.png mlp s4 e24 cadance 4.png mlp s4 e24 cadance 5.png mlp s4 e24 cadance 6.png mlp s4 e24 cadance 7.png mlp s4 e24 cadance 8.png mlp s4 e24 cadance 9.png mlp s4 e24 cadance 10.png mlp s4 e24 cadance 11.png mlp s4 e24 cadance 12.png mlp s4 e24 cadance 13.png Películas My Little Pony: Equestria Girls :Artículo principal: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (Película). EQ51.png EQ60.png EQ61.png EQ62.png EQ63.png EQ64.png EQ65.png EQ66.png EQ67.png EQ69.png EQ289.png EQ290.png EQ298.png EQ299.png EQ313.png EQ314.png EQ315.png EQ323.png EQ324.png EQ336.png EQ337.png EQ338.png EQ339.png EQ340.png EQ346.png EQ347.png EQ348.png EQ352.png EQ362.png EQ392.png My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Juegos de la Amistad :Artículo principal: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Juegos de la Amistad. Cadance da la bienvenida.png Cadance hace comenzar los juegos.png|Comiencen Juezas pasmadas.jpg Que los juegos de la amistad... EQG3.png .... Comienzen EQG3.png Ahora... EQG3.png Todo alegre.png Cadence habla con twilight.png|Hablando con Twilight Sparkle Equipo cpa.jpeg Creditos 7.png Creditos 6.png|de tales tias tal sobrina Twilight mira a sour sweet.png Cadence dice que espere png.png Twilight se dirige hacia cadence.png Twilight se va al bus de la cpa.png Sunset dice que va destruir este mundo.png|Cadance en el fondo Cadence abraza a twilight.png Tres vs una.png|Se pone de lado de la Directora Celestia y Subdirectora Luna Cinh se enfrenta a celestia.png Mas luz purpura.png Un enorme agujero.png Cadance y luna huyen.png Indigo ayuda a rarity y lemon ayuda fleur y velvet.png Rarity salva a velvet sky y fleur dis lee.png Rayo hacia el piso.png Se va a romper.png Sunset mira el amuleto.png Celestia habla con los equipos.png Todos en silencio.png Cinch no quiere aceptarlo.png Shining mira a cadence.png Twilight mira a shining.png Categoría:Galería Categoría:Galería de Personaje